


An Island in the Storm

by r0ryy



Series: The Murdercoffee AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Existential Crisis, F/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexting, Texting, Trans Female Character, also sort of, but not really, coffee shop AU, kinkshaming, lmao but not actually, ryoma's kind of a slut, sort of, this one's a little longer than the others look at me go, trans!Kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee can have therapeutic effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Island in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It me with that au shit again. Please leave comments I need Validation™.

_This garbage stinks._

Both the literal garbage in the dumpster that she had hidden behind and this _bullshit_ mission. Kamui would have smirked at her, admittedly terrible, pun if she wasn’t too busy wallowing in emotions that she didn’t particularly want to think about or analyze.

It was just another assignment. She’d gotten her target alone in an alley, they’d put up a fight, and she’d won. Like always. The most annoying thing was that the asshole had managed to get a hit on her. Nothing serious, just a graze on her side from one well-fired bullet, just enough to get blood everywhere and sting like a bitch.

Kamui pressed the wad of napkins she was using to stem the bleeding harder into the shallow wound. She’d grabbed them from the top of a trashcan during her quick escape since she didn’t have a first aid kit or anything else useful to treat injuries with on hand like some of her other teammates usually did ( _Damn you Kaze._ ) and she made it work. 

This shouldn’t have been a big deal. It shouldn’t _still_ be a big deal and Kamui felt irrationally angry at herself for continuing to sit there, behind a dumpster in a trash-strewn alley, bleeding and questioning everything she’d ever worked for.

They were just another target. Another skeevy, law-breaking asshole that Xander needed out of the picture. Just like every other skeevy, law-breaking asshole he’d hired her to take out for the past few years.

So _why_ was she still having such a crisis about it?

Kamui huffed sharply and pressed her forehead into her free hand. She wanted to forget the way they had begged her, had pleaded for their life in return for anything, anything she wanted. She wanted to forget the way the lights went out in their eyes and the trembling that shook them like a leaf had suddenly stopped, like someone had flicked off a switch and they were gone. She wanted to forget their last words.

“Please! Please, I have a family! I have a-”

And then nothing.

Kamui slammed her head back against the dumpster with a drawn-out hiss.

 _It was necessary_ , she tried to remind herself. It was _necessary_. It put Azura through college and put the world’s sleazy criminal count at one less than before. It was the right thing to do.

_This is the right thing to do._

The wallet hadn’t helped.

Xander had requested she bring back their personal information, it made things on his end smoother apparently, so Kamui nicked their wallet before the body was even cold and had been out of the alley while they were still gurgling around the bullet she’d lodged in their throat. She picked an alley with a convenient dumpster to hide behind, settled herself down in the residual garbage juice and started rifling through the contents that were encased in the cheap leather. Kamui hadn’t found anything unusual, just the standard credit cards, driver’s liscence, a Bruster’s rewards card with nine hole punches that she snagged for herself…

And then the pictures.

It was a small photo booth set, nothing special. The only people in them were the person she’d just forced to deep-throat a bullet and two kids. One was missing their front teeth and the other had on a pair of crooked glasses. They were all smiling, beaming even, faces split wide over grins that looked so genuine that Kamui felt her chest seize up.

She couldn’t bring herself to throw the photos away so she just stared at them until her vision got blurry and she couldn’t bear to think about it anymore. Kamui figured that the spell would eventually pass and she’d be back to kicking ass and taking names as per the usual, but the tightness in her chest hadn’t abated so she resolved herself to just lie there and bleed until she stopped having an existential crisis about this bullshit.

It had been thirty minutes and so far, no such luck.

She felt her phone buzz, the small sound startling her briefly from her wallowing. Kamui fished it out of her pocket with the hand that wasn’t holding the bloody wad of napkins to her side and debated smashing the damn thing on the ground when she saw that the screen was cracked, but stopped short when she saw the message text shining brightly out from between the fissures.

 **Coffee Tits**  
**_Are you alright?_ **

Ryoma. Kamui, despite herself, could feel a smile spreading its way across her face. She couldn’t help feeling excited that he’d thought to ask, since it was around two o’clock in the morning now and she usually made her way over to his place by one, at the latest, for the past however many nights that she’d been too busy with her face between his thighs to count.

She managed to pull up the keyboard and type one-handed:

**_Aww are you worried about me?_ **

She added the little kiss emoji to the end and hit send. There, that was appropriately nonchalant enough to mask the way her stomach got all gooey when she saw his contact at the top of her screen.

He texted back what would have been embarrassingly fast if Kamui hadn’t been staring ardently at the conversation and waiting for his next message to pop up, and she felt the tightness in her chest relax just a bit.

**_Of course. You don’t worry about yourself nearly enough so it’s my job to pick up the slack._ **

Kamui snorted and used her elbow to hold the napkins in place, freeing up her other hand so she could get at the keyboard with both thumbs.

**_Is this some kind of obligatory concern to make sure my dick comes back in one piece?_ **

Ryoma’s response came quickly enough to loosen her chest another few notches.

**_No, and you still haven’t answered my question._ **

Damnit. She thought a moment before typing back.

**_All my limbs are still attached and all my organs are decidedly un-ruptured so I guess I’m fine. Thanks for worrying, dad!_ **

Kamui could almost hear the groan in his voice when he replied:

**_Please don’t call me that, it’s weird._ **

She grinned, the same shiteating grin that Silas said she wore when she was about to do something incredibly stupid, and shot back:

**_Would you prefer daddy instead? ;)_ **

Ryoma didn’t reply for about two minutes, just long enough for Kamui to start worrying that _shit, he might actually be into that…_ But then her phone buzzed again and a small laugh bubbled up from her chest when she read his response.

**_I swear I will ban you from my apartment if you ever call me that again._ **

Now she could have some fun.

**_Whatever you say.  
Daddy. ;) _ **

**_And now you’re banned, congratulations._ **

**_But I only typed it, daddy, I didn’t say it out loud, daddy. You didn’t say anything at all about typing, daddy. :(_ **

**_Now you’re double banned._ **

**_Aww, you’re no fun._ **

**_You brought this on yourself._ **

Kamui pauses to flip the napkins over and press the least-bloody side against her shallow wound before replying.

**_So how long does this double ban last? An hour?_ **

**_I’m thinking more like a day so you can really think about what you’ve done._ **

**_Even if I say that you’re very pretty and have the best ass in the whole world and the nicest tiddies I’ve ever seen?_ **

She can almost hear him scoffing when he types back:

**_Is that really the best you can do?_ **

**_Pfff you already know the answer to that question so don’t get cheeky with me._ **

**_Will you punish me if I keep going?_ **

Kamui’s fingers stuttered to a stop, heat pooling decidedly in the pit of her stomach as she reread his message at least three times ( _Is he serious holy shit???_ ) before replying.

**_Damn who’s being gross now?_ **

**_You like it._ **

She smiled. He wasn’t wrong.

**_You’re not wrong._ **

The bleeding had nearly stopped now and it had been long enough that she couldn’t see the flash of police lights or hear any sirens. Kamui stood, only wincing slightly, and started to inch her way out from behind the dumpster. Once she was out she pulled up the keyboard again and typed:

**_I’ll be over soon. Promise._ **

**_Good, I miss you._ **

_I miss you too._ Kamui stopped herself before she could type the words ( _I am an emotionless asshole. I am an emotionless asshole. I AM an emotionless asshole._ ) and instead sent:

**_Be ready for me when I get there?_ **

**_I already am._ **

She nearly choked on her own spit before regaining her composure enough to shoot back:

**_Shit really??_ **

**_What do you think I’ve been doing during this entire conversation?_ **

**_So you DID like the daddy thing after all!_ **

**_And now you’re triple banned._ **

**_Have you been typing with one hand this entire time?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_And holding yourself back?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_Damn. Now that’s talent._ **

**_Are you impressed?_ **

**_Shit yeah I am._ **

**_Then get here soon because I don’t think the holding back thing is going to last much longer._ **

She let ought an audible groan, pressing against the shallow cut harder and hoping the spike of pain would stave off the arousal, at least long enough for her to get her hands on him.

**_I’ll be there in 10. Maybe less now that I know what’s waiting for me._ **

**_Hurry.  
Please._ **

Imagining him saying those words, voice all breathless and desperate, was most definitely _not_ a good idea so Kamui tossed the bloody napkins in the dumpster and pulled on her leather jacket. Zipped up, it hid all evidence of the wound and she was able to slip inconspicuously into the street and merge with the sparse crowd a moment later. Grinning again, she sent Ryoma one last text back.

**_Don’t worry I’ll see you soon.  
Daddy. ;) _ **


End file.
